Lightning and Thunder
by Illuminati-Lullaby
Summary: Draco is part Veela, Harry can control Time, a Mermish princess and a Dragon?
1. Prologue

**Lightning and Thunder**

Author name: Illuminati Lullaby  
Category: Angst, Romance, Dark  
Rating: R  
Summary: A merchild is born named Clepsyyde, Her and her dragon hatch mate, Kytt'n, share 23rds of a soul. But who possesses the other third? Harry and Draco are forced to become friends to help her.  
Author notes: I suck at writing. This is my first fic so go easy. If you wish to see the other versions of this story, or wish to see some of the pictures that go along with it, visit: long time ago, before there was anything, energy consisted only in forms of time and spirit. Time played games with what there was, looping back, forward, reversing, un-versing, and repeating. There were those that saw, greater deities, but none that seemed to care. Time was the only thing that was much more than passive, opposite to that, spiteful, twisted, and a warper of all good.  
  
Somewhere, in one of her back flips over Space, something went wrong. Ripping through Future a little harder than usual, she was snatched from the vast oblivion. Dimension, tired of being torn and teased at Time's slightest whim, caught her and wrapped her in the cosmos.  
  
Will you stop? He asked, his patients having been depleted. Being most powerful, a creator and destroyer of all, he would not take no for an answer, had it dare to be offered. Time, being the almighty insolent one she was, held her self up proudly, or as proudly as she could being bound as she was, and replied, Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?  
  
I am Dimension, he whispered across Space, I am all that is, I am you, I am Space, I have the power to create, I have the power to destroy. Who are you, he threw back, to defy me?  
  
I am Time, she defied, I control Order, I control Sequence, I control Future, Past, and Present. I control Fate and Destiny, without me, you would be nothing.  
  
Do you mock me little one? Do you dare underestimate me? I could rip you in two. Space and Dimension can live without you, for in Reality, you control Nothing.  
  
Time struggled in the death grip her spirit was held in, and gather all she controlled to her, trying to struggle free from the bind. Dimension held her tighter, squeezing the hold he had upon her, compacting her in to a substance almost like matter.  
  
You dared to mock me, you spat in my face. You have played your games long enough. It is time for you to learn and understand that there is more to existence than this petty games of rewind and fast forward. Dimension's ebon black inhaled all surrounding energy and spirit. Space watched passively, only slightly, if at all, surprised than usual. Crushing all of the gathered substance into solid mass, heat, ice, warmth, flesh, stars, planets, moons, water, and land, Dimension created the universe. At the very center of it all rotated a small orb of liquid light. Orbited by a nine planets, one of which was in turn orbited by a single moon.  
  
He placed water, air, life, and magikk on the planet that was most suited to receive his gifts. Then he returned his attention to Time, bringing her forward he allowed her to gaze down upon what he had created.  
  
Do you still doubt me little one? Time stared in awe at this creation, speechless. After all, matter never having existed before was something new, and New was a foreign word to the deities, having lived millennia and seen all.  
  
Look down on what I have made, and except your Fate, oh untamable Time. For though you believe you control Fate, I control you. As a punishment for your impudence, I banish you to live as one of the mortal creatures I have placed on this land. Time shall forever be bound, moving in a continuous forward motion, never to be messed with again. From this point forward, you shall be known as Mernixxa, meaning Clock or Time Bound, your name being a brand upon you and all of your dependence as a reminder of what they were once.  
  
Dimension then cast her down from where he held her, and sunk her into a mortal woman, unknowingly pushing her further and into her unborn child. The child being only three moons along, accepted the spirit of Time. Still having 6 moons to go had far from fully developed and had barely had it's mortal bounds set. The child began to change to more fully accommodate this intrusion. It became the first to have Magikk, but in return, lost all remembrance of what it's spirit had once been, and all right to emotion.  
  
She was born, seven moons and three suns later, but by knife for her Mother had died trying to birth her. Her stomach had to be split by blade for the child to be brought in to the world. She cried not a tear. Unnatural, they whispered, not knowing what had occurred. Never had they seen a child that did not weep.  
  
Thick platinum-blue-green waves fell to her back. Never had such a color been seen by the eyes of these people. Most of them had black or burgundy hair that was as strait as the horizon of the sea. Rarely a red haired child was born. Royalty had purples and deep blues and if born outside the royals, it was consider a high sin and was punishable by death to have a head of hair that color.  
  
Her eyes glowed a molten silver, like poisonous knife blades or storm clouds. Filled with millennia or knowledge, old as the beginning of Time. Her skin was as ice, cold as a window's pane, blocking the winder chill. Strange, this child was. Mernixxa_ she ghosted across the mind of the one who held her.  
  
"Mernixxa," He whispered, unconscious of the words he said, "Mernixxa is her name."_  
  



	2. The Story of a Child and her Dragon

**Lightning and Thunder**

Author name: Illuminati Lullaby  
Category: Angst, Romance, Dark  
Rating: R  
Summary: A merchild is born named Clepsyyde, Her and her dragon hatch mate, Kytt'n, share 23rds of a soul. But who possesses the other third? Harry and Draco are forced to become friends to help her.  
Author notes: I suck at writing. This is my first fic so go easy. If you wish to see the other versions of this story, or wish to see some of the pictures that go along with it, visit: Two ~ The Story of a Child and her Dragon.

  
  
Clepsyyde woke with a start, but calmed slightly at the feel of her hatch mate curled up against her back. Not knowing what her dream had meant, or who the people in it were, she felt no sense of wonder at her vision. Clepsyyde was only four ice-overs old. She thought back over the strange child that she had seen. Not so strange to her because of her coloring, but strange because she shared an uncanny resemblance to herself. Not quite the same, almost as though the child in the dream had been a sister, or cousin, but close enough to make her do a double-take. The main differences that she could remember had been that that child's hair had been a shade darker than hers and where the child had thick waves, she had corkscrews. They both shared the same almond storm-grey eyes and nose tilt. The same pouty deceiving mouths that cold be twisted at the slightest notice up into a smirk or sneer, and the same blue-green spots upon their cheek bones. They both carried a surprisingly strong aristocratic air about them for children so small. But where Clepsyyde had soft charcoal colored plates that ran down her belly and part way down her tail covered in tiny pinky-nail sized aqua and sliver scales, the dream child had a smooth pink stomach and legs. Something that only history books and horror stories told tales of. Only the Surface-born had legs.   
  
The Surface-born were said to be ruthless, blood thirsty, closed minded murderers. And on top of it all, they breathed air. Anything that breathed air had to be an evil creature. Air suffocate the Mermish and burned them from the inside out. The worst fate imaginable it was said was to be stranded or washed up and beached on an island somewhere and die of lack of water. Air was the worst sort of poison to their kind. The little merchild shuddered and burred her self deeper under her cushions and kelp, pushing up against her hatch mate. She thought of running to her parents room, but quickly scratched that thought from her mind. She remembered the last time she had done that. Her father had awaken to her quiet whimpering and thrown her against the wall, telling her that the Mernikksea did not feel fear. Fear was weakness, and the Mernikksea were not weak. Go back to bed, worm child. He had thrown her from their room, her mother pretending to sleep through the whole ordeal. She had gone back to bed after that, and curled up around her hatch mate, Kytt'n. The small water dragon had purred quietly at the added warmth.  
  
No, after that Clepsyyde had never trusted her father again, or her mother, at that, for not intervening. Her only true friend had been Kytt'n. If a child and a drakkling were born on the same sun, they were bound through their soul. It was told that when a merchild was born, one soul was sent down from the stars for it to receive, but in the rare case that a drakkling was born on the same sun, the soul was split between the to newly borns.   
  
On the rare occasion that a girl merchild and a boy merchild were born on the same night it was also said to be split between the two, binding them in this life and the next. On the instance that a drakkling, and a boy merchild as well as a girl merchild were born on the same night, it was said to be Tri-bind, and none of those born would completely happy until they found each other and completed their thrice divided soul.   
  
This had never happened before, or at least anywhere that had been written down or remember, and even the occasions of drakkes and merchildren being born together were becoming less and less frequent.  
  
But Kytt'n was Clepsyyde's hatch mate. Both born on the coldest and longest night of ice-over, 14 years ago, Dexemikksea, Twenty and One.   
The only friend she had; the only one that had ever truly loved her. And she didn't mind one bit.   
  


* ~ : ~ *

  
Ten Years Later  


* ~ : ~ *

  
  
I inwardly sighed. I was chained to my throne' again, although over the past few years I had come to think of it more as a prison than a throne.' My father, after a brutal whipping, had chained my tail and wrists to it for trying to get away, again, for the seventh time in the past five suns. Neptune, I hated him. I had felt the strongest pull I had ever know in my life to get to the surface. It was like a chain attached to my gut that seemed to wrench me upward, and I couldn't seem to fight it. To top it off, Kytt'n felt it too. We had shared dreams of the Surface-born, and frankly, they didn't seem any more malicious or hateful than us, if not less so. Loving, playful, and caring as well as spiteful and mean. The same range of emotions that we ourselves shared.  
  
But those had not been the only dreams I had been having lately. Visions of a girl, sometimes a baby, sometimes a woman, someone who looked a whole lot like me, only... Not. Like looking in a warped or bent mirror. It was weird. But the strangest part had been that she was a two-legged. One of the Surface-borns. No tail to speak of, and she breathed air! From the flickering bits of my dreams that I could remember, she lived in a small village by the sea, that was full of the two-leggeds. Everything looked rather primitive, although, for as much as I know about the Surface-born, maybe that's how they live.  
  
I leaned against the giant stone armrest that was chipped with old symbols and inscriptions, bordered by small engravings of the Mermish and rippling waves (Although, never having broken the surface I had no clue what a wave looked like, except from the oldest of books.)  
  
Resting my head on my arm, I closed my eyes and searched for my hatch mate. Pushing my mind out of my body and towards hers, finding her locked in my room, exhausted from trying to get to me.  
  
Kyttshkabannan I whispered, settling my mind into hers. She opened her eyes and I saw my room for the first time that day, through a dragon's eyes that showed it so much differently than mine did. Her mind wrapped around mine, hugging me as music and color swelled around me, enclosing me; greeting me in the way that only she could.  
  
Klepsa! I have missed you! Your all mighty father, she spat the word like a foul curse, had me locked in her, once again, to keep me away from you. Klepsa was the pet name she called me, and I, in turn, called her Kitten, after fabled surface dwelling creatures that were said to have eyes like our sea dragons, and were pets to the two-legged.  
  
Kitten, you silly, we're only ever a mind's reach away. I smiled. Nothing could keep me unhappy for long when I was in my hatch mates mind. The swirling colors and musical nature was to overwhelming to dwell in unhappy emotions for long periods of time.  
  
I know Klepsa, but... the pull is stronger than ever, and I fear for us both if we do not find what pulls us so strongly.  
  
Do not worry-  
  
I was pulled back by a ripping sense as though a hook had penetrated the back of my mind and forcefully pulled me from my Kytt'n's mind; straining me through a screen on the way. I sat up to not only a throbbing of my whole head, but a painful stinging on my cheek. Biting my lip to hold in a yelp of surprise, I glanced up into the eyes of my father.  
  
How dare you sleep! Do you wish to be punished?!?! he screamed in my face. I cringed back slightly, and he noticed the gesture. Grabbing my hair he forced my head back so that my throat was exposed and pressed one of my own hand crafted blades against it.  
  
he whisper, dangerously soft this time, if you do not stop your impudence, he pressed it against my throat harder, and I felt the skin give slightly and blood well up and color the water in front of me, I shall have to replace you. There are other heirs. He turned it up on its point and slid it down my throat, carving a tiny trail down over my collarbone and down between my breasts, stopping just short of slicing the thin material I had on. You do realize that there is a reason we live all the way at the bottom of this ocean, don't you? The Surface-born would kill us the first chance they received, taking us and stuffing us and putting us in a museum or some other contraption. Keep us in tanks and poke at us, trying to figure out how we worked, and then kill us anyway. Do you not see the idiocy of trying to reach these beasts? It would be suicide, and Mernikksea do not tolerate suicide. I felt the poison I had carefully placed on the blade seep into my blood as he spoke, dulling his words and making my lungs burn.  
  
They are not beasts father. I rebelled, They are living, breathing creatures just like us, and they have the same feelings as us, the same speech and thought, they are just like us. I could feel his anger burn as he barely reined it, which I knew would not last long.  
  
Who fills your mind with such ludicrous ideas, that these Surface-filth are anywhere near to being like us?! He had reached the end of his tether and pushed the knife further downward, slicing through my top like butter, leaving a searing line through the flesh below. He pushed the knife further still, cutting my stomach open a half an inch deep. he reached the line where my tale started, and lifted the knife off my skin. I held a whimper, but was not quite able to stop the twitch of my muscles at the mistreatment. I knew showing my pain would just encourage him. I knew what was coming next and couldn't help griping the chains that held my wrists. I felt my dragon push against my mind, trying to get in and I slammed my mental gates up, keeping her out. I didn't want her to see this or feel me weak.  
  
My father reached down and almost tenderly lifted the one of my soft jet colored belly plates that cover my entrance. Pulling me out of the throne so that my hands were held behind my back and tale fin held back by it's metal cuff, he slammed into me. I gasped, and let tears that would go unnoticed in the water slip from my tightly shut eyes. My gills fluttered and I could not breath properly. He smash in to me repeatedly, pounding so hard I thought I would split open along nonexistent seams. I groaned, and he mistaked it for a sound of pleasure, which only excited him more. He whipped my knife around to my back; his hand slid up my spine slowly and settled on my neck. Fingering the scales that formed at my nape he slid my knife under one and excruciatingly slowly cut off, as he had done each time, taking his trophy and leaving me with another pink scar. My world reddened and then began to tip...  
  


* ~ : ~ *

  
  
Mernixxa turned to her husband, with hair the color of raven wings, and eyes the color of fire light and sun rays, he had to be the most handsome creature ever known to man. He was sleeping soundly beside her, an arm wrapped gently, but possessively around her waist. She smiled slightly, struggling to sit up, for she was 8, almost 9 moons pregnant with, as far as the village witch doctor could tell, twins. She knew that he had no real magikk, but he was still a good doctor, and had been very good to her and her husband, and as far as she could feel, his assessment had been correct.  
  
Zaid stirred at her attempt to sit, and instantly sat up to help her.   
  
No, no, Nix, just stay her. Please don't get up, what do you need? I'll get it for you. He called her Nix, which meant snow flake, after her pail hair. She loved this man so much.  
  
She managed to get out before he captured her lips tenderly. He laughed lightly against her ear, nuzzling lightly lightly.  
  
How could I have guessed. He rolled his eyes affectionately and laid his hand on her belly. It was very swollen, her twins would be born any day now.  
Standing, he fetched some dried berries to hold her over until he could cook breakfast. She took them gratefully, she felt as though I could eat a whole deer. She heard the sounds of the fire being built back up again and the warmth spread over the cold ground and slid up and seemed to wrap around her...  


* ~ : ~ *

  
I woke in my room, the most familiar warmth of my Kitten curled around me, her soft stomach pressed against me, chin tucked over my head. I pushed closer to her, willing the coldness of memories to seep from me as the previous nights happenings flooded back, erasing the sense of phantom comfort and warmth that the dream had left me with. Once I had held my drakkling, now she had grown and she was the one to hold me. I did not mind, I needed a protector in this frigid place.  
  
Her luminous eyes that were normally a fiery plum, were muzzy with sleep now, making them a soft periwinkle, she lifted her head to blearily look down at me. Thrumming deep in her throat, purring softly, causing a soothing vibration to run down my back. Her belly plates, which were the same ebon as mine, rubbed against my spine. She wrapped arm cover with fine glossy scales of the whitest color of sea foam around me and pulled me close.  
  
Morning Klepsa, how are you doing this morning? Feeling any better? she asked silently, a mixture between rage towards my father and concern for me shading her eyes a dark midnight purple-blue. I felt my throat gingerly which was still soar glancing down, and seeing no more that a pinkish scar that ran from the base of my throat to the bottom of my stomach, I replied,  
  
I'm fine Kit. Thanks for healing me.  
  
I cannot believe that bastard that dares to call himself your father! I could see another rant coming on and settled in against Kytt'n, not having the strength to calm her. He cut you with your own knife! A poisoned one at that! He could have killed you! If one of the servants had found you a few minutes later you would have died chained to that throne' of yours! We are leaving as soon as you get your strength back. And this time, instead of going strait to the surface, we're going to swim as far away as we can until we are sure we are safe. My eyes began to droop again at the well known rant. The warmth of Kytt'n curled around me possessively, fin like wings wrapped tent like around both of us was causing the deep weariness that seemed to inhabit my bones lately come back in full force. Noticing that I was falling back asleep, she had stopped ranting and began to thrum a soft tune, an ancient lullaby only remembered by Dragons.  
  
On the first day of creation, the land and sea and sky  
Became the home of creatures that could run and swim and fly;  
And at the end of daylight, when the stars came out to play,  
They heard the dreamy verses of The First Lullaby.  
  
My mind lost it's grip and I drifted in and out of the mind of Kytt'n, colors and music complaining the soft tune.  
  
And all the sleeping creatures were at peace beneath the sky,  
As night fell and the rivers sang to breezes blowing by;  
And if you listen carefully, when twilight's at its end,  
You'll hear the gentle verses of The First Lullaby.  
  
My father would never hurt me or my dragon again. I swore it on Mother Diana herself.  
  
All things that bud and blossom and all those who sleep and dream  
Began to listen quietly to the river and the stream,  
That played a simple melody to bring them gentle sleep,  
And all the newborn creatures rested in that peaceful scene.  
  
I hummed lightly along with the soft melody, smiling slightly at the thought of killing my father.  
  
And all the sleeping creatures were at peace beneath the sky,  
As night fell and the rivers sang to breezes blowing by;  
And if you listen carefully, when twilight's at its end,  
You'll hear the gentle verses of The First Lullaby.  
  
My eyes drooped... Once again I found my self curled asleep against Kytt'n.  
  
And then the wind began to blow so softly through the trees,  
And leaves and needles played their song upon the evening breeze;  
And wind and streams in symphony broadcast their lullaby  
To all the earth, to land and lakes, and dark and peaceful seas.  
  
And all the sleeping creatures were at peace beneath the sky,  
As night fell and the rivers sang to breezes blowing by;  
And if you listen carefully, when twilight's at its end,  
You'll hear the gentle verses of The First Lullaby.  
  
And all the sleeping creatures were at peace beneath the sky,  
As night fell and the rivers sang to breezes blowing by;  
And if you listen carefully, when twilight's at its end,  
You'll hear the gentle verses of The First Lullaby.  
  



	3. The Escape

**Lightning and Thunder**

Author name: Illuminati Lullaby  
Category: Angst, Romance, Dark  
Rating: R  
Summary: A merchild is born named Clepsyyde, Her and her dragon hatch mate, Kytt'n, share 23rds of a soul. But who possesses the other third? Harry and Draco are forced to become friends to help her.  
Author notes: I suck at writing. This is my first fic so go easy. If you wish to see the other versions of this story, or wish to see some of the pictures that go along with it, visit: Two ~ The Escape  
  
I was startled awake by a pounding on my door. Quickly, crossing my fingers that it wasn't my father, I grasped my teardrop shaped crystal necklace in one hand and used my other hand to curl tendrils of glamor magikk into the both of us. Depending on who was on the other side of that door, it might or might not be very effective. Turning my self into a slave and Kytt'n into a common water serpent, I reached out to Kytt'n's mind.   
  
_Wake up Kitten, we are leaving. _She awoke with a snap, opening plum eyes shaded yellow by the magikk. She adjusted quickly to her form and swam up to curl around my neck as I opened the door.  
  
It was just a guard, one with no Mernikksea blood to speak of. I relaxed slightly, he would never see though the glamor.   
  
He spoke roughly to me, Where is the Pryncece?  
  
I know not - m'lord. I ground out the last part, She has not been here, I came to see if she wished a meal since she is not allowed out of her room without an escort. The guard just glared at me. I hated the kind of riffraff my father hired. When I became queen, I would have a hell of a clean-up job.  
  
Fine. Be gone. Go make your self of use elsewhere. I swum away fast as I could without looking like I was rushing. It had worked! It worked! I swam down the hall and past my mother and fathers room, past the guards quarters, down a level, past the kitchens past the dinning room, down another level, through the storage rooms, down again, and I found my self deep in the palace, one level up from the dungeons, in the servant's quarters. I knew there were passages that the slaves used to move through out the palace without being noticed. After all, a good slave is never seen. I reached and touched Kytt'n running my hand over her comforting weight. My hand touched her matching tear-drop necklace, the only difference being it's slight amethyst cast, where as mine was more of a turquoise.   
  
_Oh shite, oh shite, oh shit.  
  
What, Klepsa?  
  
Our necklaces. If that guard saw our necklaces... Oh shite. _I strained my muscles, swimming faster. We reached the passage at the end of the quarters, not a moment before we heard shouting above us. Rushing forward we reached what I assumed to be the door out. Reaching for the handle, I gave it a mighty tug. Nothing. The door was locked.  
  
_Clepsyyde?!?! It was Nix.   
  
Clepsyyde!!! Thank the goddesses- _And Nox, her twin, the only other heirs to the throne. My cousins and the only other decent Mermish in the palace in my opinion.  
  
_-Your okay!_ Nix and Nox were mute. Me and Kytt'n were the only ones able to communicate through any form other than finger words. We had grown up together, and we were more like sisters than cousins.  
  
_Your father has the whole guard-  
  
-After you and Kytt'n. _They had a tendency to speak as one. With their stunning baby-blue hair, they made most guys melt with a glance.  
  
_I know they are, and we have to get out!! But this door is locked!_ I sent them an image of the locked door.  
  
_We know how-  
  
-To get-  
  
-Through there.  
  
You do?!?? How?!?!_ They were also renown for there mischievous habits of wandering about the palace as well as away from the palace. I should have guessed they would have known how to get through this door if anyone did.  
  
_The password-   
  
-It's-  
  
-ferret. _I raised an eyebrow. I had no clue what a ferret' was, or who they had figured it out, but I was in no position to argue.  
  
I whispered, and I heard a click, and turned the handle. Quickly slipping through the door way and closing the door behind me, I heard he companion clink that meant it had locked it's self again.  
  
_Thank you Nix, Nox, I will not forget this. You have done so much for me. I will never forget you.  
  
It was-  
  
-nothing, after the-  
  
-friendship you gave-  
  
-us. Safe journey-  
  
-Clepsyyde.  
_  


* ~ : ~ *  


  
We had swam for two suns, as quickly as possible, not stopping to sleep for fear of being caught, not once looking back, for fear of what we might or might not see. We were _exhausted_. On the evening of the second sun, we stopped to rest. Finding no signs of pursuit, and not being able to continue, we settled on a reef, curling together in a small alcove that would hid us from any passerby.  
  
Kitten, do you think we're safe?  
  
_We can hope so Klepsa._  
  
I'm only fourteen! We're only fourteen! We shouldn't have to deal with this! I caught myself in the midst of a wail of despair. I had to be strong. There would be none of this emotional shite.  
  
_It's okay. I do not mind. _Kytt'n touched my mind comfortingly.  
  
_No, it's not. I am not aloud emotion. Emotions only give others leverage against you, which can be molded to crack you.  
  
You know I would never use anything against you.  
  
I know you wouldn't. I just can't let myself ever snap, otherwise I would fall apart and I fear letting much out would make me lose my control. I show much more of my emotions to you than I've ever shown to anyone else. But right now is not the time to discuss this. I am _dead_ tired.  
  
_I had only just begun to close my eyes when I felt the unmistakable feel of a binding charm seep over my skin. Before I had time to react, I was held tightly in was was unmistakably my father's magikk.  
  
Thought you could escape, did you? I thought after last time you would have learned your lesson. He pushed his knife up against my throat, ghosting touches down my stomach. I would not be taken back, let alone be killed. I had come to far.  
  
_On the count of three  
  
One-  
  
-Two-  
  
-THREE!_ With the power of a thousand suns, both me and Kytt'n scorched his mind, forcing him to relinquish the hold he had upon us. He screeched, grabbing his eyes as though he had been blinded.  
  
HOW DARE YOU- But it was to late we had already gathered our powers and thrown his same spell back at him. I wanted to kill him so bad, but now was not the time. Somewhere in between the point where we blinded him and the point where we bound him he had brought the knife downward and opened a nice gash from my shoulder to elbow. I could feel the blood seeping from my veins, and I knew with my already wavering strength and from the sudden burst of power, I would most likely not be conscious for much longer. And the approaching fisher's net didn't do much to up my self confidence.


	4. And Time Paused for Them

**Lightning and Thunder**

Author name: Illuminati Lullaby  
Category: Angst, Romance, Dark  
Rating: R  
Summary: A merchild is born named Clepsyyde, Her and her dragon hatch mate, Kytt'n, share 23rds of a soul. But who possesses the other third? Harry and Draco are forced to become friends to help her.  
Author notes: I suck at writing. This is my first fic so go easy. If you wish to see the other versions of this story, or wish to see some of the pictures that go along with it, visit: 3: And Time Paused for Them  
  
This, class, is the Rescue and Revival for Magical Creatures department. It's where the Ministry send creatures that are caught and harmed by muggles. Since we are studying marine creature this month, we are going to go take a look at the marine section. Professor Depluit was the care of magical creature teacher this year because Hagrid had taken a years leave for some reason or another, and Professor Grubby-Plank was off on a honeymoon or some shit. I didn't really care, and I wasn't much listening to whatever the hell Depluit was saying.  
  
Please, stay together, and try not to touch the glass. It's only made to keep the water and air separate, so if you lean against it, more than likely you will fall though, and if you get eaten by something, don't say I didn't warn you. We entered the marine section and passed a sign that read Salt Water Creatures'. Clear glass' bubbled over our heads, moving slightly with the water. Three door led into the center of a gigantic bubble like room, in turn which were all surrounded by water. An assortment of creatures floated or swum in the water. Many, if not all, seemed to have an injury or injuries of several sorts, and varying in degrees of severeness. But all that I could see were boring, run of the mill, magical fish or something of some sort.  
  
Professor Depluit pointed to a pink fish closest to him.  
  
This is a Fushia Lummosi, it glows a bright pink in the dark. It can be useful for light at night if you put it in a fish tank in your home... blah blah blah blah blah.... Yup, this had to be the most boring thing this class had ever done, but at least these weren't hipogriffs.  
  
Professor, what exactly is that? Granger was pointing off to the far side of the room behind me. I turned around to see if there happened to be any worth looking at.  
  
That, Miss Granger, appears to be some sort of dragon. I don't recognize the breed from here. In fact, as far a I know, dragons can't exist under water. I'm not sure what it is. What ever it was, it chose that moment to lift an ivory scaled head and open one huge fiery purple eye. What ever it was it sure looked like a dragon, if not a very strange one.  
  
_Who are_ you? I clutched my temples at the invasion, the word burning my head. I carefully opened my eyes looked around for the source, knowing I wouldn't see one. Some how I knew that the source was none other than that dragon.   
  
_I asked your name. Are you as dumb as the rest of the Surface-born? Typical two-legged-_  
  
_My name is Draco Malfoy, who are_ you? _Do you have any clue who you are speaking to?_ I lashed out instinctualy, not realizing until after what I had done. The dragon's amethyst eyes widened, obviously not expecting a response. She, I don't know how, but I could tell it was a she, uncurled herself swishing her tale gracefully and bringing her self up close to the glass. I ignored the gasps from Slytherin and Gryffindor alike behind me.  
  
_I am Kyttshkabannan of the Drakkish, not that it concerns you, Surface-born._ Kyttshkabannan lowered her horned head to look me in the eye, a purple and black scar ran from the top of the right side of her forehead down across her eye and ended in a twisting of foreign symbols under her eye. Her belly was plated down with ebon, and wings of black and white fanned out behind her, which she used for swimming instead of flying.  
  
_Why do you stare? Have you never seen a Drakka before? But of course not, incompetent two-legged child.  
_  
_CHILD?! I am no child-_  
  
_Kitten? Who are you talking-_ an new voice entered my mind, this one softer and more human sounding. A creature of unearthly beauty swam from behind the dragon, leaning heavily against it when she stopped. A long half mended gash ran from her shoulder to the crook of her elbow, but from where I was standing, it was the only imperfection on her body that was visible.   
  
She looked my age, if not younger. Smooth porcelain skin, bright silver eyes that were so light they were almost white that seemed to be glowing dully. Hair that looked as though it were normally a vibrant silver blue-green, but now hung suspended in the water around her limply. Jet plates that matched the Drakka's ran from her upper chest halfway down her tale; which was cover in tiny aquamarine scales and shown with an unhealthy sheen. The longer I stared at her, the more it became apparent that she was not doing very well.  
  
Involuntarily I reached up and touched the membranius glass, pushing my hand through it to lightly touch her cheek. She reached up and caught my hand with lightning quick reflexes I didn't think possible under water.  
  
A jolt of something; glimpses of images like a movie out of order with someone on crack holding down the fast forward button shot through my mind and across my vision.  
  
A child of four and her small white dragon curled up in a bed.  
  
A mother  
  
A father  
  
A rape  
  
Me.  
  
I gasped and pulled back at the same moment she did. Eyes wide she shook her head slowly clearing images from her head. I could feel her emotions, her feelings, her thoughts. They strained against my mind as though they needed in. As though they were a part of my own.  
  
A second presence, less human but just as sharp, made it self felt. I could feel both the Mermaid's - no Clepsyyde's - thoughts and Kyttshkabannan's thoughts pushing against my own.  
  
And with a violent snap, Clepsyyde's were gone. She fell, drifting towards the ground before deftly being caught by the Drakka. She glared hard at me as if it had been my fault, which it probably had been.  
  
_What did you do?!? Oh never mind, she's just exhausted. She'll-_  
  
Mr. Malfoy, what in Merlin's name do you thing you're doing? I told you not to touch the glass, and it I would have assumed that you also realized that meant not to touch the occupants either, or should I have explained that to you also? The Gryffindors snickered.  
  
I turned around slowly, snapping my trade mark sneer back into place and glaring coldly at the Professor.   
  
I don't know _Professor_, do you?  
  
Ten points from Slytherin for your disregard for authority, Mr. Malfoy, and be glad it isn't more. Now it would be in your best interests to follow the rules if you do not wish your self a dete- He froze in mid sentence. As did everyone else in my rang of sight. Just- froze. What the fuck?  
  
_Draco Malfoy, _I turned around to see Kyttshkabannan who still in the same spot she had been in before, holding Clepsyyde.  
  
_What the fuck did you just do?_  
  
_Fuck? No I did not fuck anyone Draco Malfoy, I was just wondering if you had any ideas on how to help Klepsa._  
  
_Uh yeah, let me just whip our my Marine Medical Dictionary here..._  
  
_Stop being so damp and get in here and help her.  
_  
_Oh yeah, right after I grow a couple of gills! In case you've forgotten, I can't breath under water!_ Kyttshkabannan reached though the glass and tapped me gently on the head.  
  
_Now you can. Just get in hear._ I gave the white dragon a strange look but pressed through the glass.   
  
And inhaled.  
  
But instead of air, water rushed into my lungs, and I choked once, before exhaling. I _could_ breath under water.  
  
I really had no idea why I was doing this. Normally I would have blown off something like this and told them to ask a goody-goody Griffyndork for help.  
  
What had I been smoking again...?  
  
Reaching out I lifted her from the Drakka, and touched her forehead gently with my palm. She had a horrible fever and she shook with tremors. An emotion I had never quite felt before settled upon my mind... protectiveness? And something else... I wasn't quite sure what, but I knew who ever had done this to this beautiful creature would pay.  
  
Something moved in the corner of my vision; my head snapped up.  
  
Potter?


	5. Visions of Before

Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm tired and what not and just thought that I would try to put another ch. up this morning. Incase for some random reason you have to wonder what this ch. is about, this is the dream/flash back/vision-y thingy that Clepsyyde is having after she passes out.  
  
This story is set during 6th year...  
  
Go visit my website!!! www.darknessenkyndled.com  
  
And on with the story!  
  
**Chapter 4: Visions of Before**  
_  
Zaid, ZAID wake up!  
  
Wa.. whats huh?  
  
I-It's time, help me! Mernixxa smacked her husband over the head in an attempt to clear the sleep from his mind and because contractions weren't something that were generally considered to bring bursts of joy.  
  
Time? Time for- OH! He was on his feet instantly, What- what should I do?!?  
  
Get the doctor, dung face! She ground it out as she was forced into a sitting position grabbing at her stomach as another contraction ripped at her belly.  
  
Her husband was use to the mood swings and ignored the insult, rushing down the wide hard packed dirt road that ran through the center of the village. The doctor lived in a hut in the very center, for better access in case of emergency.  
  
Mernixxa laid back slowly, trying to relax and breath slowly as she had been taught. Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhai-   
  
Another contraction, relax... Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale... The pounding of footsteps brought her out of her mantra as Zaid and the doctor rushed in. She could see through the doorway as the sky begin to glow lightly with the coming dawn.  
  
Here, take this, the doctor handed her a water pouch filled with a greenish liquid, It will speed the contractions and relax you.  
  
Mernixxa downed the liquid in a gulp, and the bitter liquid burned slightly as it went down, but she felt her stomach muscles release from their taunt position.  
  
Contraction.  
  
  
  
Phlegethon and Lethe this huuuuuurts... shite! Silver eyes bubbled over with tears, her legs were going to rip apart...  
  
Contraction.  
  
  
  
It's okay Nixy, love, it'll be okay, here hold my hand. She grasped that hand as though she was dangling over the edge of a fire filled chasm and squeezed as though she could push children from her by mashing that hand as hard as her stomach felt like it was being mashed...  
  
Contraction.  
  
The world flittered at the edge of her vision and blackness engulfed her, leaving a pinpoint of gold light that she focused all her will on. She knew she had to focus on that point...  
  
A baby wailed pulling her out of her stupor. The doctor handed the wailing babe to Zaid, a girl child, midnight blue hair that seemed to sparkle with her white gold eyes, like a star scape...  
  
Mernixxa felt a stinging sensation on her side and glanced down to see a water serpent withdraw it's fangs from her as the sun grew from the horizon an light curled over the trees, causing the snake to flee.  
  
To tired to call out, the doctor and Zaid didn't notice the reptile's retreating form, and the burning sensation that ran up her through her chest stoppered any warning noise that she might have made.  
  
She barley noticed the final contractions as her second child was born.  
  
Silver white hair, colorless as his mothers eyes but for a small forelock of cyan, and eyes the color of the harvest moon.  
  
Not a tear he shed, and only response to his birth was to blink wide eyes calmly at the on lookers before grinning a feral fanged smile at the doctor who almost dropped the him before quickly handing him to his mother who... sat up and took him smiling at him as though he were the light of her world.  
  
They never knew about that snake._


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Lightning and Thunder**

Author name: Illuminati Lullaby  
Category: Angst, Romance, Dark  
Rating: R  
Summary: A merchild is born named Clepsyyde, Her and her dragon hatch mate, Kytt'n, share 23rds of a soul. But who possesses the other third? Harry and Draco are forced to become friends to help her.  
Author notes: I suck at writing. This is my first fic so go easy. If you wish to see the other versions of this story, or wish to see some of the pictures that go along with it, visit: [link]  
  
Sorry about the long wait, I have to be in a writing mood to write, and I haven't been in much of one lately. I'll try to update more often, but seeing as only three people have reviewed so far, I doubt there are many of you out there that care much anyhow, but those of you that do, I thank you for the reviews. They make me smile.

**Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
**...blood loss, internal bleeding, broken ribs, scaring...  
  
As my dream blurred softly releasing me into what I vaguely thought might be reality, I heard the distorted voice of someone, but who I could not have told you for my life and then some.  
  
...be okay?...  
  
I went to lift my hand to rub my eyes and found I couldn't. Why was another one of those questions I could not have answered and was to tired to really care anyway.  
  
...she's.....aking up lo...  
  
I blinked blearily, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light. Focusing on the glass that was in front of me, I realized that I was in a pod or holding tank of some sort. My movements were slowed by the water that wasn't quite water. It tasted like water, but had a strange purplish tint and was thicker than normal water. Someone's face floated just out side the glass, peering in at me and I had the insane urge to giggle at it's distorted features caused by the curve of the glass. I shook my head, giggle? There must be something strange in this water.'  
  
Then I tried to focus and was able to make out several figures standing out side the glass in a white tiled room. One was the blond male that called himself Draco. Draco was glowering at an older looking female of some sort who seemed to be trying to explain something to him that wasn't quite to his liking. There were three others to males and a female that looked about Draco's age, and a short pudgy balding man that was rubbing his hands together nervously. Lastly I noticed a tall ancient man with silver hair and a half moon glasses observing the situation in a seemingly amused way. My eyes shifted to Draco again, his face was shifting slightly as he glared harder at the older female creature.  
it seemed to elongate and become sharper; his hands glowed with a faint orange chaotic light. I wondered what was happening, but didn't think much about it as we had many different species creature that lived in the sea that shifted shape with strong emotions.   
  
BASTARD! FUCKING MORONIC BITCH!  
  
I realized I was hearing a mental echo of what Draco was shrieking at the female. I faintly wondered what could have gotten him so mad, at the same moment I felt sorry for anyone on the wrong end of that temper.  
  
Calm down Draco, It's not her fault that Klepsa passed out. She was exhausted and injured. She's also awake now and can hear everything you're shouting. Kytt'n's soothing voice drifted into my head and I realized I had no clue where she was.  
  
KYTT'N! Where are you?!? I-My head had begun to throb with the use of my mind speak, I moaned softly and once again tried to lift my hands to grasp my aching cranium. Realizing at last that something was attached to them holding them down I glanced down and tried to yank them free. Flashes of being tied down by my father whipped acrossed my eyes and I flailed trying to pull free.  
  
Clepsyyde!! It's OKAY, CALM DOWN!! Draco had pushed open the top of the holding tank and I accidentally splashed him with water in my panic. Scrubbing of the purplish stuff he grasped my wrists in an attempt to calm me and yanked off the magical restraints and I instantly felt a whoosh of bone weary tiredness sink into place around me like a heavy blanket. I sunk down into his arms before I felt my gills begin to flutter with lack of water. Gasping I ducked back under the water and filled my lungs with the cool liquid.  
  
Couldn't...breath... I clutched at my head with the effort of even that. The man with the silver hair strode over and gently pushed the woman off Draco that was trying to keep him away from me. She hadn't been making much progress anyway; he kept burning her with the strange dancing orange light.  
  
Draco, stop that. We don't need our best marine healer burnt. Please excuse him Jakelynne, Draco has a ah, fiery temper when people make him mad. Draco rolled his eyes at the corny pun, And Draco, she is fine, don't worry about her, Ms. Carlos does not make it a habit to kill her charges. The old man turned his blue eyes upon me. The sparkled softly with amusement and concern. He removed his glasses and moved as though to put his head in the water to talk to me when Ms. Carlos put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
The water is charmed to convey the sounds and language of marine creature and part humans as though you were under water also. Just speak to her and she will understand you perfectly. Ms. Carlos gestured in my direction and moved to let the man speak.  
  
Thank you Jakelynne, now back to the current situation. First, I am Albus Dumbledore, I presume you know Draco Malfoy here, this is Ms. Jakelynne Carlos, He gesture at the woman standing off to his right, that is Professor Depluit, pointed at the small balding man off in the corner, and these here, he motioned for the trio off over on the other side watching interestedly to move closer, are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter. They are students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Draco, which I will explain later. For now though, we are pleased to meet you, miss...  
  
I am Pryncece Clepsyyde Ad'luo Mernikksea of the Chelydrea Royals, daughter of Sethe Ra'nu Mernikksea and Echidna S'biera Mernikksea, Ruptor and Nocctilla of all sea dwellers. Only true decedents of the Banished One. I puffed out my chest slightly, And a full 14 Ice-over's old. Dumbledore looked amused, again, I was being to think this man had something wrong in his head, after all, very few people had ever dared look amused at me.  
  
Well Pryncece Clepsyyde of the Chelydrea, I am hear to discuss a proposition with you. Seeing as you and your Drakka both have seemingly powerful magical abilities, and neither of you seem trained in them except for what you have dappled with yourself, and young Draco here seems to have taken a liking to you... I thought we might be able to try a Human Nature potion here, he held up a vile of brownish liquid, and see if we could hone your magic into something more usable.  
  
I was ready to protest about the usable part, both me and Kytt'n were very proud of our abilities and we thought them plenty usable.  
  
Before you protest, I ask you to just consider my idea. I ignored him, I wanted Kytt'n first.  
  
Where is my Kytt'n?  
  
Ah, miss Kyttshkabannan, she is right here. He made a motion with his hand and I heard footsteps and a girl walked from behind the tank with a half smile on her face. Black hair down her back and Kytt'n's glowing iris free plum eyes starred back at me. My jaw dropped, which was not something that happened often or was allowed anywhere in the Royal Code of How-The-Pryncece-Should-Behave.  
  
  
  
Don't stutter Klepsa, it is not very becoming of you. And close your mouth, you look like a common Echeneid Sucker. I shut my mouth. I wasn't sure what I thought of this new development, my brain seemed to have shut down. Oh, the Dumbledore, right. He was speaking.  
  
Miss Mernikksea? Would you consider my proposition now?  
  
But she-but Kytt'n-  
  
Yes, she decided with a little coaxing from Mr. Malfoy here, to try some of this Human Nature concoction that one of our Professors cooked up some while ago for no reason.  
  
It's okay Klepsa, this is awesome, and their surface cloths feel strange. She had on some kind of white and purple shirt and black pants. The shirt had an open back, seeing as her wings seemed to have gone no where during the transformation. She unfolded them when she noticed my gaze and flexed them over her head stretching and accidentally' knocking Draco over the head in the process. He kicked her in the leg and she clawed him with unnaturally sharp fingernails. Which of course provoked him to throw orange light at her which she knocked away with a tail that seemed to have not disappeared either.  
  
Children, children, not in here. We were in the middle of a discussion. Save it until later. They both had the grace to at least try to look guilty.  
  
Fine, I'll try it. That walking thing looks fun. Dumbledore glanced back at me and smiled. Lifting my self partially out of the water, the weariness having dissipated slightly, I snatched the vile out of his hand and swallowed it in one mouthful. Choking on the horrid taste, I screwed my face up at the burning sensation of it going down. I felt everything from my waste down go numb. I was grateful, I had a feeling that it would hurt worse than being dropped into the Phlegethon river of Hades.   
  
Most of my scales receded into my skin, leaving pale pink in their place. toes formed but a thin webbing held them together when I moved them. the fins that had been on opposite sides of my tale shrunk but didn't disappear completely. the fins on my arms mirrored their action. My gills stuck themselves down but didn't disappear either. Suddenly the water I had been holding in my lungs felt heavy and damp. I choked on it and spit it in to the face of Ms. Carlos who was trying to take my pulse or something. I sputtered some more and finally got most of it out. Inhaling a deep breath of air, I suddenly felt light headed.   
  
Toppling out of the tank I felt as though I could move extra fast, as though I had been held down with weights before and they had been lifted. I stood up with the help of Kytt'n and glanced down at my new body. I stumbled around in a small circle while trying to get my barrings until someone coughed lightly. Clad only in my skimpy silver and blue top, I noticed that everyone else had on much more. Draco lifted an eyebrow at my mostly nude body before pointing a long brownish cylindrical object at me and muttering a few words. I glanced down to see a pair of pants form from nothing around my new legs.  
  
So Clepsyyde, Dumbledore asked, shall we all move to a more comfortable place to discuss the current situation?


	7. The Kiss

**Lightning and Thunder**

Author name: Illuminati Lullaby  
Category: Angst, Romance, Dark  
Rating: R  
Summary: A merchild is born named Clepsyyde, Her and her dragon hatch mate, Kytt'n, share 23rds of a soul. But who possesses the other third? Harry and Draco are forced to become friends to help her.  
Author notes: Gee, I'm just in the mood to write lately, I hope this chapter isn't to horrid. My story is finally getting more interesting to write or something. Uh yes, notes, 6th year (my own version) kind of AU and thats about it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVESES YOU!!!

Pictures - GO HERE - (password and login name on bio page)

**Chapter 6: The Kiss  
**  
Dumbledore created something which he called a portkey from a small silver tin of some sort that he produced from his pocket. He had us all touch it and counted to three. There was a wrenching sense in my stomach and a pull forward and we landed in a circular room full of paintings and small whirring silver gadgets. Dumbledore sat behind what I assumed to be his desk before swishing one of the long thin cylindrical object that they all seemed to carry. Chairs appeared, comfy padded chairs very unlike anything we had in our palace. Everything there was stiff and ridged.  
  
To begin, If both you and Kyttshkabannan decide that you wish to enroll in Hogwarts, you will both have to go to Diagon Alley and get you supplies. Since classes are out for today, we can send you as soon as possible if you would like.  
  
What is this Diagon Alley? I inquired.  
  
The one called Hermione Granger spoke up for the first time, It's sort of hidden market of sorts, we go there for most of our magical needs and what not.  
  
I simply nodded.  
  
Dumbledore continued, did you take any classes back home?  
  
Of course we did, although I don't think edict classes are what your talking about. We did take a few... Unconventional classes that my parents did not approve of much. We took element controlling classes, meditation classes, a few spirit magikk classes, we learned some animation of the inanimate, and the just incantations and spells in general.  
  
Yes... Interesting. We don't have classes here that teach most of those types of magic, seeing as most are forgotten, forbidden, or considered to be mythical, but I may be able to set up a couple days for you to practice them on your own.  
  
I nodded again, and then shivered. I hadn't realized how cold it was until now. Draco instantly took off his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. I almost laughed at the looks the others gave him at his behavior, but settled for just smiling at him instead.  
Thank you. This air stuff is strange, thin and easily changed in temperature.  
  
You'll get use to it. was Draco's reply.  
  
Kytt'n cut in between me and Draco as we began giving each other increasingly long looks, Diagon Alley, yes?  
  
Yes, yes... Harry, you go with Draco, Clepsyyde, and Kyttshkabannan. Here, I'll just redirect this portkey... Dumbledore began fiddling with his silver tin until he heard the angry protests of Hermione and Ron.  
  
But Professor, you can't send Harry alone with him!  
  
Malfoy'll hand him over to You-Know-W-  
  
No buts, I highly doubt that Mr. Malfoy will do any such thing as that and Harry and these three have something that they need to discuss, isn't that right? Dumbledore glanced at Harry over his half moon glasses and Harry nodded. He had seemed in deep thought the whole time I had seen him.  
  
Don't worry about me Herm, Ron, I'll be fine. I've handled Voldemort, cringing ensued, along with a don't say his name' being being hissed from Ron, Harry ignored him, And I've handled Malfoy for the past six years, I doubt I'll be in all that much danger.  
  
Thank you Harry, I assume you and Mr. Malfoy know your way around Diagon Alley well enough? Yes, well no time like the present. Miss Mernikksea, you may use, Dumbledore reach into a drawer in his desk and withdrew a bulging pouch of gold, as much of this as you need.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped open at the same moment that I held a hand up to push it away. No need Dumbledore, I thank you for the offer but... I clasped my necklace gently for a power boost and my own coin purse dropped into my open hand. I have plenty of my own.  
  
Very well, I assume we would not be so fortunate that those would be Galleons in there would we? Dumbledore asked.  
  
Galleons? No these are Tyyg'r Scales. Only the finest.  
  
Well Gringotts can exchange just about anything, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy can direct you there. Now, here is the portkey, and three hours should suffice... And off you go. Dumbledore handed me the silver tin and Harry, Draco, and Kytt'n all crowded about it before feeling the yank in our stomach and landing smack on top of an old lady and causing her to sprawl across the stones.   
  
I slipped the tin in to my pocket and moved as though to help her up.  
  
How DARE you!? Have you not learned to respect your elders? Muggle lovers! Vermin- I backed away from her spitting glowering self automatically reaching for my belt knife and withdrew it as Kytt'n stepped in front of me.  
  
With her wings unfurled, unnatural eyes glowing, her strange curly horns, and two knifes that seemed to have appeared from no where (though I had a pretty good idea where they had come from) she did not look like someone to mess with.  
  
Who do you think you are?!? We didn't MEAN to land on your fucking head, and did you notice who was trying to help you up? Do you KNOW who she is?!? How dare YOU speak this way to us! Kytt'n kicked her in the side before forcefully being yanked back by me and Harry.  
_  
Kytt'n NO, NOT HERE! Ignore her._  
  
She relaxed, but only slightly, and not before she had burnt the woman's hair off with a well aimed blast from her clawed hand.  
  
I'm sorry ma'm, I apologize for my friends behavior. I said to the old lady before dragging Kytt'n in the opposite direction. We left to a chorus of Mudbloods! Demon Kissers! I hope someday you...  
  
HEY! MY MOTHER IS PART DEMON! SHUT UP YOU PENNY WHORE! Kytt'n stomped down the street in a swirl of wings and black hair leaving a path of flaming footprints in her path. Harry laughed, Draco looked impressed. I was used to it so I rolled my eyes.  
  
I use to do that when I got really mad, Mother would get really mad at me for leaving footprint burns in her carpet. Draco commented absently while flicking a piece of nonexistent lint of his cloak.  
  
Harry turned cold eyes on him and increased the sneer on his face that had formed whenever he glanced Draco's way. Draco returned the favor and before long we had a full blown sneering contest in the middle of Diagon Alley. Besides the fact that people were starting to stare, I wanted to find Kytt'n.  
  
What exactly are you Malfoy? With your flaming hands and strange hair? I've never seen anyone besides you damn Malfoys that have that color of hair except a- Harry's narrowed eyes widened a fraction of an inch.  
  
Veela? Duh, that's because I'm three-fourths Veela, Golden Boy, it took you long enough to figure that out. I applaud you. He clapped mockingly at Harry and Harry clenched his fists but turned and walked away instead. I just rolled my eyes. _Whatever._  
  
So Draco... is this Gringotts up there somewhere? I asked him while pointing in a general forward direction.  
  
Actually it is. Why don't we let Golden Boy and Kitty simmer down while we exchange those Tyyg'r Scales of yours up there?  
  
I swatted him playfully, Don't call her that to her face or she'll go thermal on you, and why do you call him Golden Boy'?  
  
Long story, has to do with that scar on his forehead. See there's this guy called Voldemort, you know usual evil dark lord type, basically thirteen years ago the guy tried to zap our dear Potter and his killing curse bounced back at him, killed him supposedly--we all know it didn't really though--and made that scar, everyone throws big parties and Boom, that idiot is famous because of some fluke in his ability to die and the call him The-Boy-Who-Lived' and Golden Boy' and other gooey hero names like that. Draco scrunched up his nose in a display of dislike.  
  
Ah. I see. And why do you two hate each other? I asked.  
  
It's his fault really, I offered him my friendship four years ago and he turned me down. Besides that he's a sodding moron, and a Gryffindor, which always helps.  
  
  
  
I forget you know nothing about our system at Hogwarts.  
  
Hey! It's not my fault, you know nothing about our system either.  
  
Point. There are four houses' that the Hogwarts students are divided into. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ravenclaw is full of smartass know-it-all's, Gryffindor has everyone who is dumb enough to jump of a cliff because they think they're brave', Slytherin is my house--the cunning and powerful basically, and Hufflepuff takes all the rest of the losers that shouldn't be at Hogwarts to start with.  
  
Slytherins and Gryffindors have always hated each other. That's just the way it is. Anyway, we're better than them so it doesn't matter, or at least I'm better than them. He finished with a twirl of his brown cylindrical object that he produced from his sleeve.  
  
Okay, so if I was sorted into Gryffindor would you hate me? And what are those things that you carry, I snatched the thing out of his hand mid twirl, these things. What are they for?  
  
he snatched it back from me, is my wand, it's used for focusing magic, I don't need it with my Veela heritage, but it helps.  
  
Ah, kind of like my necklace. I see. He glanced at my necklace and raised an eyebrow. He reach out and grasped it lightly, brushing my throat in the process and sending a jolt down my spine. He glanced up at me, his gaze lingering on my lips for a split second before gazing into my eyes.  
  
_Your eyes are so strange, I love them._  
  
My eyes were a shade lighter than the trademark Mernikksea color, a pupleless silver so light they were almost white. The color of diamonds.  
  
His eyes were a stormy grey, much darker than any Mernikksea eyes and they seemed to swirl with turbulents unknown. He smiled and they seemed to glow softly with a silver lightning. I could almost...  
_  
May I?  
  
Will you?_  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle closed mouth kiss. I knew if my gills were not stuck down with lack of water they would be fluttering right now. He pulled back and grinned lopsidedly at me before lacing our fingers together and tugging me the rest of the way down the street to Gringotts.


End file.
